My Star
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Future!fic  Shelby is fangirling for Jesse   Shelby/Jesse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I still have another story going on, but this was an idea I had one night, I wrote it down on a little piece of paper and I just found it again^^. "Shelby fangirling for Jesse^^"**

**My Star.**

_God, he's got such an amazing voice. So incredibly hot. And he still has his showface. It makes him seem even better, if that is possible. His hair is longer now. His curls have gotten a little wild. He should get it cut sometime, it keeps falling into his face and distracts him. But it still makes him really hot. His performance is flawless. He learned much from me, but he is extremely talented, which might be the reason why he's my only student who ever got this far._

_Broadway. I had no success in New York and never got a big role. He has achieved more than me. At his age I was still trying to get into any production. He already has his first solo album. I still can't believe how talented he is. _

_I've known him so many years. He has always been flawless. Sometimes even I was surprised at how his voice suited nearly every song. _

_Now, his ability to adjust to so many genres helps him get into the business. _

_Seeing him on that stage, singing his song, I felt almost helpless against his perfection. He's just so damn incredible up there. He outshines every other actor on that stage. It feels like every single person in the theater is just here to see him. _

_I've seen so many of his performances. I wear a fanshirt with his name on it every night. I've watched every single video about him on youtube. Sometimes I just google him to see his face before I go to bed at night. His voice and looks just amaze me. He is so perfect. Not one cell in his body isn't perfect. _

_I know, being a fan of your best student isn't exactly appropriate, but he's not my student anymore. He's a star now. It's normal that people are fascinated by him. It's normal that women find him attractive. _

_For me, it may be some kind of an obsession. I can't forget him, even if I try. It would be really bad if I had felt this way, while he was still my student. But I didn't. Not as bad as I do now. _

_I always knew he was perfect. I always considered him a star and at some point I might have imagined how it would feel, him and me. But now I think about that way too often. It's almost like I'm too curious to stop it. _

_I'm glad he doesn't know about that. It just wouldn't be right, if he knew about my fantasies. It's enough that so many other girls/women think about him like that. _

_He knows I'm a fan. He knows I keep seeing his shows at every free minute. He knows I admire him. But it would be just wrong, if he knew how much he really meant to me. _

_Sometimes I almost forget that he was my student. Then I feel the need to be close to him. _

_One time I caught myself waiting for him at the stage door. On one hand I was glad that there were so many others, because it kept me from doing something I might regret later. On the other hand I was disappointed. I wanted to be close to him, be alone with him. _

_But there are always other people, other women. Sometimes I catch myself being jealous of the girls in front. The girls his age. The girls who could actually have a chance with him. _

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

When Jesse left the theater after a show, he always hoped to see her somewhere. He knew she liked seeing his shows, watching her star. Sometimes it felt like he needed that knowledge so he could perform as perfect as he does. Knowing his mentor liked what he did made him feel better in some way. She had given him the opportunity to live his dream. She had taught him to be perfect.

Her opinion always mattered most. Noone else ever got to be as important as her. She knew how showbiz worked and she helped him understand it better. She was the one giving him advice when she actually found a flaw in his performance. She taught him everything he knows about being a star and everything social that was part of it. His voice and looks had always been his strength, but he had never been very social. He knew she wasn't the social type either, but she kept trying to make him better. Sometimes she needed to scream at him, if he made a fault. She wanted him to be perfect, even if it meant being stressed herself.

He missed her. He missed hearing her scream at him. He missed her good advice. He even missed the icy stare she always gave him, when she got really stressed and couldn't take one more fault of him.

…

TBC

Review please^^

sorry when you found faults, I wrote this way too fast and I'm uploading it without reading it another time, because I'm not in the mood^^, and I'm German, so there might be lots of faults.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was almost Christmas, when he saw her for the first time in years.

He was walking down some street in NY and didn't expect to meet her.

There was snow everywhere. The few cars that were actually driving didn't go very fast and some blocks earlier he had seen a car get stuck in the snow.

Everyone was wearing warm clothes and Jesse was surprised to see a man on a bike. That guy was actually wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Jesse couldn't help but smile at the guy. Closing his coat tighter around his body, he kept walking.

He needed to get to a friends apartment in ten minutes, which was almost impossible to achieve. Although a cab might have taken even more time.

He kept looking around, searching for more interesting things, like the man on the bike, so he could tell his friends a story describing how exactly his trip, that made him get there late, went.

Looking over to the other side of the street, he saw a woman. Long brown hair, cute nose, beautiful eyes and a gray coat. She looked exactly like Shelby, only a bit lost.

_Wait. That IS Shelby! Wow, she looks gorgeous. _

She was walking down the street, in the opposite direction of him, and seemed a little lost. _Maybe she doesn't find the street she's searching for. Let's go help her._

Somehow, his brain lost all the memory of the friend he had to get to and the date he had this evening, with the girl he had been dating for over a month, was erased from his memory.

He was drawn to Shelby, like always. Years ago, he had left Rachel, because she wasn't as much like her mother as he wanted her to be, and a few months before that, he had started dating her because he thought she would be just like her mother.

Somehow, he would never forget this teacher of his and maybe, someday, he would get the chance to have her in his life again.

Maybe that chance was just that moment. Maybe that chance would be the only he could get. Maybe he needed to take that chance, forgetting everything else. Maybe this would be the best day of his life. Maybe...

TBC

A/N:

I can't believe I really just wrote another chap to this. I didn't have any Reviews for the first chapter, but I thought maybe I'll try again.

If I don't get any reviews this time, the story wont go on, because I don't like spending so much time on stories, nobody wants to read anyway.

REVIEW!


End file.
